¿Que tengo que hacer para que me vuelvas amar?
by sophie rubio
Summary: Amy, un chica con personalidad, que se tiene que mudar a Irlanda, y dejar atras a Dawson y amor secreto, y allí lo pasa mal, con sus enemigas, con su amor falso Aidan, y con Liam su odioso, y dulce vecino, y algo más, pero vuelven los fantasmas del passdo


Amy.

Me alise la falda me cepille el pelo y me coloque una hebilla negra a un lado del cabello y por supuesto la muñequera, ¡ashis ¡que le iba a hacer.

Mi bolsa estaba preparada con todo la necesario: libros, el chándal reglamentario…

Mi hermano también estaba listo y perfecto, pero a él le habían surgido algunos problemas con su plaza de estudiante, problemas que se resolverías en un día, dos como mucho.

Al el fastidiaba bastante dejarme sola, después de lo del otro día. Me había pedido perdón por no llegar antes, pero yo le dije que era mayorcita, y que no me había defendido nada mal y también estaba Liam, cuando dije lo último se me quedo mirando largo rato, y no dijo nada más.

Así que me tocaba ir sola, y desprotegida al colegio, estaba a un rato andando.

-Me voy-anuncie.

-Que tengo, un buen día señorita Amy-dijo Ruth la cocinera.

-Gracias-dije, pero eso era como pedir peras al olmo, hoy tenía la sensación de que me iba a pasar algo malo, desde primera hora de la mañana.

Y así fue.

Nada más salir de la casa, me encontré a un niño precioso, una chica guapa y a un odioso.

-¡Amy!-grito Tomy, y vino corriendo hacia mí.

Le tome de la mano y él se quedo impresionado porque le agarre con la mano que tenia la muñequera, y le sonreí ampliamente, pero enseguida la sonrisa desapareció en cuanto levante la c de mi cara del niño de mis ojos.

-Hola-dije Kim.

Kim y yo no nos hablábamos mucho pero nos llevábamos, la quédame mejor que a mí el uniforme, era más delgada y tenia envidia de su pelo corto rizado y rojizo, el mío era largo oscuro y ondulado, bueno cada una a lo suyo todas éramos monas a nuestra manera ¿no?

-Hola -dije con entusiasmo, a pesar de todo y ella me correspondió con una sonrisa igual de entusiasmada.

Pero al que no quería ver, no solo por que fuera odioso y pesado, también por algo más, no sabía exactamente porque, pero bueno yo suponía que era un poquito muy chiquitito de

..Respeto, pero era normal-o al menos yo lo consideraba así-me había defendido al fin y al cabo.

-Liam-dije lo más fría y cautelosamente que pude.

Y entonces me miro otra vez e esa manera, tan extraña, con la misma mirada fija que me había mirado en el hospital .Era una mirada que me producía escalofríos y era muy diferente a la mirada fría e indiferente con la que me miraba normalmente.

Aparte la mirada y un calor extraño me recorrió las mejillas y antes de que se diera cuenta de que me había sonrojado, mire a Tomy y le pregunté:

-¿sabes hacia qué dirección hay que ir ahora?-le pregunte.

-¿Eres tan malvada como para no esperar a tu hermano?-pregunto Liam, antes de que Tomy abriera la boca para indicarme el camino.

Eso me enfureció ¿acaso me mostraba tan superficial, e hipócrita? Creo que él solo me veía así.

-Mi hermano a tenido algunos problemas con plaza en el colegio y vendrá más tarde de lo normal, está enfadado odia dejarme sola ante estas cosas .Es muy protector

-¿Cómo lo del otro día?-pregunto Kim.

Eso me sorprendió Kim nunca me había preguntado una pregunta así de directa.

Empezamos a andar dirección noreste teníamos por delante como treinta y cinco minutos de camino para llegar al colegio.

-Si mi hermano y yo somos hermanos gemelos.-dije mire a Tomy-significa que nacimos a la vez,no somos exactamente iguales, pero somos gemelos -no sabía muy bien como explicárselo-por eso siempre se muestra tan protector él es mayor sé que no es muy normal entre hermanos, esta para ser gemelos, pero…-me pare de repente, no quería hablar de ese tema era demasiado para mí.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Pero…?-pregunto Liam parecía que estaba interesado en historia

Vaya, vaya, vaya Liam el cotilla chismoso-probablemente-, otra faceta de él que acababa de descubrir.

Suspire no me quedaba otro remedio que contar esa historia de todas formas tenía que contarla tarde o temprano, y la verdad hubiera preferido tarde y que la contara mi hermano a él se le daba mejor que a mi contar la historia de cómo murió mamá .En fin.

-Os voy a contar algo que no quiero que sepa nadie y que quedara solo entre nosotros-y los mire a la cara a los tres, y ellos pudieron ver perfectamente en mis ojos lo difícil que me resultaba contarlo-esta historia la sabréis tarde o temprano…así que…-dije con voz cansada ¿Cuántas veces había repetido esa misma historia una y otra vez?

Todos me miraban con creciente interés-la familia de hermanos cotillas-, pero gracias a Dios Kim dijo con una modesta sonrisa:

-No tienes por qué contarla ahora-Liam miro ceñudo a su hermana-, ya nos la dirás, se nota que te entristece-añadió y a Liam se le acentuó el ceño.

-Gracias de verdad no me gusta hablar mucho de esto-confesé y mire al suelo, no quería que me vieran así de triste.

Mire a Tomy y empecé a hacerle preguntas a él y a Kim sobre el primer día de curso y de las clases.

Las clases hoy terminaban un poco antes del medio día, por lo que me contaron era un rollo -de aproximadamente hora y media- que repetían todos los años el mismo discurso aburrido sobre la responsabilidad, el trabajo, y el esfuerzo que debíamos tener para afrontar el nuevo curso, luego había que ir a ver en qué clase te tocaba y después había un pequeño descanso y más tarde un par de horas en la que los profesores se presentaban a la clase y el tutor hablaba de las normas que debemos cumplir y de los castigos que abra si dichas normas no se cumplen: limpiar los pasillos, ayudar en la cafetería, ayudar a organizar excursiones con los profesores...

Llegamos al colegio era enorme, tenía cuatro edificios, el más grande era para primaria y el jardín de infancia, el segundo para secundaria, otro para el bachillerato, y el ultimo era el gimnasio, teatro, y donde estaban todos los clubes, tenia un patio enorme y unas pistas de deportes impresionantes de lo grandes que eran .El colegio Ronali era autenticamente grande y prestigioso, y allí iba a estudiar.

entramos al edificio que era el gimnasio-teatro, y Liam me acompaño a mi cartel donde ponía señorita Erickson, al lado del cartel del señor Erickson (mi hermano), el asiento estaba vació,la sala estaba hasta los topes y me sentía algo perdida Liam me miraba burlón:

-¿Que tienes miedo?-pregunto, era raro pero no se iba , lo más seguro es que quisiera amargarme más aún la existencia

-Hombre teniendo en cuenta que no esta mi hermano y el único que tengo ahora mismo eres tu, pues es para estar aterrorizada, la verdad -dije con malicia.

Liam,por una vez no dijo nada ante una de mis maldadesy miro a Kim con una ceja alzada llena de escepticismo que estaba sentada 6 filas atrás.

-Kim esta un curso por debajo-le explique-, yo no podremos estar juntas en clase y conocernos mejor entre las clases.

Cada vez se iba llenando más y más la sala, solo quedaban 10 minutos para que empezara el acto de presentación, y Liaw seguia sin irse poniendome cada vez más nerviosa, pero no veia que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando por estar opstrullendo el pasillo, aunque la gran mayoria de las personas que nos miraba...eran chicas...¡que raro!

-Luego cuando acabe el acto cuando no halla mucha gente, nos vemos en la puerta ¿vale? a los alumnos se les da una bienvenida dentro y fuera de la ceremonia .-dijo Liam serio. Aqui había gato encerrado y no eran imaginaciones mias. Y sin decirle siuiera que si dio media vuelta, dandome la espalda

Y al fin se fue a sentar en su sitio, me sente en mi sitios y aguante toda la ceremonia con la sospechade que tenia unos cuantos ojos clavados en mi epalda, odiaba ser una de las chicas nuevas a lasque todos miraba llenos de curiosidad .En fin.

Despues de la ceremonia de entrada de tener que subir y presentarme delante de todo en mundo medio tartamudeando de la vergüenza, sali haber si me encontraba con Liam, como habiamos quedado cuando casí no había nadie, me apolle en la pared y mire al frente buscando a Kim , Liam o a Ronald, pero no veia a nadie.

Cuatro chicas se me acercaron, por alguna razón me resultaba muy familiares, pero estaba segura de no conocerlas de absolutamente nada, vinieron directamente hacía mi, mire hacía los lados no había más personas allí que yo.

Toda svestian el uniforme de la escuela, una era rubia de bote, otra pelirroja y dos con el pelo marron, pero una con una tonalidad clara y otra con una tonalidad más oscura.

-Ven con nososotras-me exigio la rubia inpertinente.

-¿Por que deberia ir con vosotras? estoy esperando a Liam así que si sois tan amables de iros y dejarme en...

la rubia con cara de enfado me agarro el brazo con fuerza, todas tenian cara de enfadadas.

-He dicho que vengas co nosotras-Repitió.

Tiro de mi brazo pero me resisti a ir con ellas, y era fuerte, pero la rubia de bote esta no me ganaba ni de lejos-o eso me parecia- el judo siempre ayuda y consegui zafarme de ella de un manotazo.

-Como quieras te lo dire de todos modos aui, aunque demos escandalo, ¡no te acerques a Liam Sweenely ¿estamos?

Me quede alucinada ¿pero que les pasaba a estas? ni que nos huvieramos besado Liam y yo.

-Mira, rubia tu no me dices lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer-la conteste socarrona.

Me cruzo la cara de una bofetada y lo hizo con una fuerza que me tiro al suelo .Al menos había pocos espectadores, casi todo el mundo se habia ido a ver en que clase le tocaba. La rubia se me hacerco roceada por las demos y me cojió del pelo y tiro con fuerza

-Mira aqui todos saben que la que manda qui soy yo y si digo que no te vas a acercar a Liam Sweenely, quiere decir que no te vas a acercar amenos de 10 metros de el estamos-me dijo tirandome más del pelo

No sabía que hacer la bofetada me había dejodo aturdida y no la podía abofetear como me hubiera gustado por la muñeca que ahora me dolía a horrores al haber caído mal al suelo ademas la rubia tiraba fuerte de mi pelo y me impedía poder hacer nada y nadie me podia ayudar o eso creia yo...


End file.
